jazfandomcom-20200216-history
That’s my Desire (song)
"That's My Desire" is a 1931 popular song with music by Helmy Kresa and lyrics by Carroll Loveday. The highest-charting version of the song was recorded by the Sammy Kaye orchestra in 1946, although a version of the song recorded by Frankie Laine has become better known over the years, being one of Laine's best-known recordings. It has been recorded by many other singers, including a number of doo-wop groups. Charted hit versions The recording by the Sammy Kaye orchestra was released by RCA Victor Records as catalog number 20-2251, with the flip side "Red Silk Stockings and Green Perfume".RCA Victor records in the 20-2000 to 20-2499 series. It first reached the Billboard Best Seller chart on June 13, 1947 and lasted 17 weeks on the chart, peaking at #2. The recording by Frankie Laine was recorded on August 27, 1946, with Manny Klein's Orchestra, and released by Mercury Records as catalog number 5007, with the flip side "By the River Sainte Marie".Mercury records in the 5001 to 5497 series. It reached the Billboard Best Seller chart on June 27, 1947 and lasted four weeks on the chart, peaking at #4. It was Laine's first chart hit. Despite the higher chart position of the Kaye version, the Laine version is the widely-reported million-seller. The Laine version also appeared on Billboard′s Rhythm and Blues survey. The recording by Hadda Brooks on the smaller Modern Records label, also peaked at #4 on the R&B chart in 1947.http://www.musicvf.com/Hadda+Brooks+Trio.art Eddie Cochran version Eddie Cochran recorded his version of "That's My Desire" in early summer of 1956 at Gold Star Recording Studios. It was first released in the UK in 1962 on the album "Cherished Memories". The first release in the US was on the album Eddie Cochran On The Air in 1987. Personnel on the session: * Eddie Cochran: vocal, guitar * Conrad 'Guybo' Smith: stand-up bass * Jerry Capehart: box slapping Other versions *Louis Armstrong and his orchestra (recorded March 19, 1947, released by Decca Records as catalog numbers 28105 and 28106, with the flip side "On the Sunny Side of the Street";US Decca Records in the 28000 to 28499 series re-recorded July 1952, released by Decca Records as catalog number 28372, with the flip side "Baby It's Cold Outside"). *Hadda Brooks (1947) *Butanes (1961) *Chuck Carbo and The Spiders (recorded November 29, 1956, released by Imperial Records as catalog number 5423, with the flip side "Honey Bee").Imperial Records in the 5001 to 5500 series *The Cats and the Fiddle (vocal by Austin Powell; released by Manor Records as catalog number 1064, with the flip side "When Elephants Roost in Bamboo Trees").Manor Records discography *The Channels (1957) *Cliff Richard (1959, on his album Cliff Sings). *The Shadows (1961, on the album The Shadows). *Patsy Cline (1962) *Chris Connor (recorded January 28, 1960, released by Atlantic Records as catalog number 2053, with the flip side "I Only Want Some").Atlantic Records discography *Dion & the Belmonts (1960) *Epics (1962) *Ella Fitzgerald with Bob Haggart's Orchestra and the Andy Love Quintet (recorded 1947, released by Decca Records as catalog number 23866,US Decca Records in the 23500 to 23999 series later re-issued as catalog number 28993US Decca Records in the 28500 to 28999 series both with the flip side "A Sunday Kind of Love"). *Flamingos (recorded January 28, 1953, released by Chance Records as catalog number 1140, with the flip side "Hurry Home Baby").Chance Records discography *Woody Herman and his orchestra (recorded March 19, 1947, released by Columbia Records as catalog number 37329, with the flip side "Ivy").Columbia Records in the 37000 to 37499 series *Buddy Holly (1958) *The Hollies (1965) *Sammy Kaye orchestra (see Charted hit versions above) *Frankie Laine (see Charted hit versions above) *The Lettermen (1961) *Jerry Lee Lewis (1956) *Art Mooney and his orchestra (vocal: Bud Breese; recorded 1947, released by MGM Records as catalog number 10020B, with the flip side "Mahzel").MGM Records in the 10001 to 10499 series *Piano Red (released by Groove Records as catalog number G-0145, with the flip side "I'm Nobody's Fool").Groove Records discography *Nat Shilkret and the Victor Orchestra (recorded June 9, 1931, released under the name "Ronald Sachs and his Orchestra" by Timely Tunes Records as catalog number C-1584, with the flip side "Swamp Ghosts").Timely Tunes Records discography *Martha Tilton (recorded March 1947, released by Capitol Records as catalog number 395, with the flip side "I Wonder, I Wonder").Capitol Records in the 101 to 499 series *James Brown (1969) *Maynard Ferguson performed vocals and trumpet on a version that appeared on his 1995 album Footpath Cafe. Related versions *On the eponymous first album by The Manhattan Transfer, the group does a song called "Heart's Desire" that is virtually identical to "That's My Desire". References